


A day in the mind of Lavernius

by MewDeathCakes



Series: Red Vs. Blue-ties [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Santa so cute!, thanks Zayndehaan for letting me make this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God no please- please not you. Anyone but-" </p><p>Tucker couldn't even finish as Washs lifeless body falls to the floor. Tucker carefully walked up to Washington to hold him, when he disappears, just like the rest. Tucker squeezes his eyes closed and just cried. </p><p>"What in the actual FUCK just happened." Tucker whimpered. </p><p>"You failed the test." The voice said. </p><p>"Oh." Was all Tucker could think to answer with. He felt broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the mind of Lavernius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [provocation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocation/gifts).



> Yeah so I took this idea from a fic by Zayndahaan! Thanks for letting me use your idea! I hope I captured it well. This is based of a fic (that's a lot better than this) called Santa. I was really moved by 3 of the paragraphs, so here we are. Permission was given and credit was placed, so here we go!

_______________________________

Today Tucker, Doctor Grey, Carolina, Caboose, and Church were on their way to the temple. Wash was in a different quadrant now. Tucker didn't like that one bit. The only time he got to see Washington was while running drills, or running laps. Neither of which he liked doing, but he liked seeing Wash a lot more than he hated running, so he put up with it. 

When they got to the tower Emily read off the walls that the one true warrior had to test his might..... 

Great. Tucker wished he could go back 5 months when all he had to worry about was Locus and Felix killing him, now he had half a god damn planet. He thought about what happened between him and Agent Washington a few months before.  
____________________

Tucker woke up, Sadly. He wanted to sleep in but, he has a whole planet to help save you see. Tucker sadly rolled out of bed when Doyel came on the radio telling everyone to wake up. He sleepily put on his armor. While he put his helmet on there was a knock at the door.

Waking slowly toward the door he opened it, revealing a pacing Washington. 

"Hey." Tucker said wash broke out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, Tucker hey, could- I come in?" Wash stopped pacing but Tucker saw his had twitch like he was holding something back, but Tucker just shrugged it off. 

"Yeah" Tucker moved out of the was and let Wash in. Tucker took off his helmet, something he often did when inside. Tucker looked over at Wash. He seemed to be having a staring contest with the floor. 

"Wash did you come here to talk to my floor or me?" Tucker chuckled. Wash lifted off his helmet and sat on Tucker's makeshift bed (aka a old bag that used to hold rice that now holds old clothes to make it plusher)

"Uh- no you." Wash ran a gloved hand through his hair. Tucker watched amused with the older mans behavior. 

"Speak." Tucker said bluntly plopping down next to Washington. Wash looked up surprised. 

"I- um- I- Well-" Tucker had never seen wash flustered but he liked it. Wash stood up and started pacing again, wash then started waving his hands around as he started telling Tucker about what happened the past few weeks while Tucker was healing from the knife wound, Tucker remembered what he was talking about and automatically knew what this conversation was leading towards. The second wash said something about what happened the other day with forcing the Reds and Blues to go back home Tucker stopes him. 

"I can't believe you sided with Church on that!" Tucker said. 

"It's to protect you guys from danger." Wash stated voice not wavering. 

"We don't need protecting! We can handle our selfs" Tucker said standing up. 

"Well if you don't need me protecting you why did Felix stab you huh? If we hadn't have been there you would have died!" Wash said stopping and turning towards Tucker. 

"Stop bossing me around! You are acting like my mom!" Tucker stated. 

"Thing is Tucker, I'm not your mom so I can do this," wash said slapping Tucker upside the head. 

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Tucker yelled jumping up and pushing Wash. 

"You asshole, you think your all macho because you're one of the last freelancers, but that doesn't make you able to throw us out of your life! You can't just stroll your way into our lives make us trust you, like you even, then leave, that's just something you can't do." Tucker whispered the last part and looked Wash dead in the eye. 

"Tucker I-" wash started

"Save it." Tucker replied going to sit down on the bed again. Wash grabbed his wrist so he couldn't move away. 

"No, Tucker you don't get it." Wash paused. Tucker scoffed. Don't get what, not ever caring about him? Who does he think he is? He can't-

Oh. Wash placed his mouth firmly on Tucker's. This makes a lot more sense. Tucker realized what was happening and soon took advantage, pushing Wash against a wall. Soon they were in a heated make out session. Tucker pulled back leaning his head back panting heavily. Washington took this moment to nibble and suck on the crook of Tucker's neck.  
__________

"Tucker?" Caboose nudged him taking him out of his memory. "I think this is the part when your supposed to do the listening.... With your ears.... Right no-"

"Yeah Caboose, I know how to listen." Tucker said tuning back into the conversation. 

"Yeah, people say I'm a great listener." Caboose stated. 

"A true warrior?" Church asked. 

"Of physical strength and mental clarity!" Doctor Grey said in her normal way to cheery tone. 

"Well than its a good thing I'm here!" I laughed. 

"That's cute....." Carolina said laughing. 

"What obviously I'm a true warrior, plus I've got the sword that means I'm the chosen one!" Tucker replied. 

"Finding a sword in a hole, doesn't automatically make you an unstoppable badass." Church stated crossing his arms. 

"Why don't you tell that to the last alien temple I lit up." Tucker retorted. 

"Tucker may have a point, ict may be possible carrying the sword through the portal would over ride the need to be strong and intelligent. " Emily said. 

"Yeah! Wait.... I'm strong and intelligent!" Tucker whined. 

"Eh, you have your moments." Caboose said. 

"Well, we're low on time and it's the best lead we've got." Church stated 

"Fine, just be careful." Carolina said, already losing interest. 

"Nothin' to worry about baby. I'm a true mother fucking warrior! HIYA!" Tucker said whipping out his sword and jumping into the beam.  
________________

"WHO ARE YOU?" A disembodied voice said. 

"Um.... Lavernius Tucker." Silence. Suddenly in front of him is Church, but not Epsilon Church, Alpha Church. Then next to him is Washington. 

"Wash!" Tucker exclaimed. Wash turned toward him and gave him the worst glare he had ever seen. 

"What?" Tucker looked around as Church was hit with the EMP and made into Epsilon. He hears a gun cocking behind him so he turns around to see Grif, Simmons, and Sarge being aimed at by locus. Grif looks at him and narrows his eyes. 

"This is your fault Tucker." Then they get shot and killed, then they fade away. Locus turns toward Tucker loading his gun he shoot a bullet and it flies past Tucker. 

"Oh no!" Tucker heard behind him. He turned around to see Caboose had gotten shot by Locus. Caboose falls to the ground dead and Tucker falls with him crying. 

"What the fuck!" Cabooses body disappears and Cunningham and Rogers take his place, getting killed because of him again. He turns to see Palomo. 

"Captain Tucker I trust your plan 100%, and I'm lucky to have the best captain-" Tucker watched as Palomos skull shattered and Palomo melted like jelly, melting into the floor. 

"I really thought you could do this, I'm really disappointed in you Tucker!" Felix said. 

"NO! Stop! What is happening! Why is this happening!" Tucker yelled as he watched Captain Flowers die of a aspirin overdose. Flowers dissipates leaving behind a freckled man named David. 

"God no please- please not you. Anyone but-" 

Tucker couldn't even finish as Washs lifeless body falls to the floor. Tucker carefully walked up to Washington to hold him, when he disappears, just like the rest. Tucker squeezes his eyes closed and just cried. 

"What in the actual FUCK just happened." Tucker whimpered. 

"You failed the test." The voice said. 

"Oh." Was all Tucker could think to answer with. He felt broken. 

"Can I have a moment to collect myself before I go back to my friends?" Tucker said furiously rubbing his eyes. 

"Yes you may" the voice answered. 

"Thanks." Tucker sat there taking shaky breaths. 

"Ok I'm good." Tucker said. 

"Goodbye, Lavernius." Then Tucker was being thrown backwards the hit a wall. 

"Woah, what happened!!" Tucker was confused, why was he thrown backwards. Ow. 

"Apparently you are not a true warrior!" Carolina chirped. 

"Or maybe, he's so good, he past the test super, super fast!" Caboose added. 

"What did you see, tell me about the other side, did you make contact? And oh- How are you feeling?" Grey asked. Tucker told some bullshit lie about what happened in the portal. They didn't need to hear that, it was kinda personal. 

Carolina went in, so close, but no cigar. Tucker just let his mind wander to his experience in there. Tucker zoned out for awhile and thought about Wash, his hair, his hips, his lips, his di- he zoned back in when Caboose walked up. 

"Why that empty headed- wait a minute! Empty headed."Church said 

"No way." Tucker said.  
______________  
And you guys know the rest ;)


End file.
